


Dancing, Bets, and More

by Palantiriel



Series: Bets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palantiriel/pseuds/Palantiriel
Summary: Steve and Bucky meet Hermione at a club and they go home together.





	Dancing, Bets, and More

Hermione had her eyes closed as she danced to the loud club music, happy that she had let Harry and Ginny talk her into going out tonight. Ginny was right, she did need a break, and it was a great opportunity to wear the new dress Cho had given her for her birthday last month. She loved how sexy she felt in the short, tight, red dress, but she rarely had an occasion to wear anything so revealing. It was hot on the dance floor with all the people pressed together and her chest was beginning to glisten with sweat. Thank Merlin, Ginny had helped her style her hair in a fun updo, so it was off her neck.

A large, gloved hand lightly touched her waist as a man’s voice whispered in her ear, “Care to dance?” After hesitating a second, she nodded, and a tall, hard male body pressed up against her back, his other hand coming up to trace carefully over her stomach.

He moved with her easily to the fast beat of the music as they danced. She leaned back into him, enjoying the feel of his defined muscles pressed against her back. He was so tall that even in her 4-inch heels, her head barely reached his shoulder. Leaning over her, he asked, “Are you having fun?”

“Yes,” Hermione called over the loud music, hoping he heard her.

Too soon, the music changed to something slower and more sensual. She felt a second pair of hands settle on her hips and looked up into the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. The new guy was as tall as, or taller than, the man behind her, easily 6 feet and dwarfing her 5 feet 1 inch, 5-inches if you included her shoes. Smiling, she was going to bid her previous partner goodbye, but they both pushed in close to her. Her eyes widened as they started dancing, swaying together in time to the music. Her hands flew up to grasp the strong arms of the man before her while her body tensed, unsure how she felt about this. He shot her a worried look and began to step back. She looked around and saw Ginny smiling at her, encouraging her to have fun. Returning the smile, she decided to stop overthinking everything and just enjoy herself. Relaxing, she ran her hand up the guy’s arm to rest on his shoulder and he smiled, moving close again.

The guy in front of her leaned down so that his mouth was right beside her ear and offered, “I’m Steve.”

Beside her other ear came, “I’m Bucky. Still having fun?”

Nodding, she said, “I’m Hermione.”

“Beautiful name for a beautiful woman,” Steve told her as Bucky lightly kissed her behind the ear. “Are you here alone?”

“No, I’m here with friends,” Hermione answered, tilting her head as Bucky kissed her neck.

“Boyfriend?” he asked, glancing around as though expecting someone to be glaring at him.

“No,” Hermione laughed. “Just my best friend and his fiancé.”

“Let us buy you a drink,” Bucky offered as the music changed again. She nodded and turned so that both guys had an arm around her waist. They made their way through the crowds and up to the bar, helping her slip onto one of the stools.

“Scotch, neat,” Hermione told the bartender when he turned to her.

“Make that three,” Steve said. Turning to Hermione with a smirk, he added, “Nice choice.”

A bubbly red head bounced up and grabbed Hermione’s arm, “Harry wants to head out and grab some food.” The drinks arrived, and Hermione looked at the guys, noticing their frowns.

“I think I’m gonna stay here, Ginny,” Hermione smiled. “You two go; I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ginny looked at her in surprise, “Are you sure?”

Hermione handed the drinks to Steve and Bucky, Steve’s hand lightly squeezing her hip. “I’m sure,” Hermione winked.

Ginny looked from Hermione to the boys and back again. “You have your bag and your KEY, right?” Her emphasis of the word key made Hermione laugh as Harry approached.

“I have my things,” Hermione laughed. “Go, get some food. If I need you I’ll call you.” Bucky ran his hand along Hermione’s leg, causing her to smile and lean back into him.

“Come on, Gin,” Harry put his arm around Ginny. “Looks like ‘Mione has this well in hand. Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Hermione choked on her drink when Harry winked and countered, “That doesn’t even make sense, you idiot. There’s not a single thing that you wouldn’t do.”

“I know,” Harry smirked as he pulled Ginny away from the bar and through the crowd.

“Your friends?” Steve asked, nodding at Harry’s retreating back. Hermione nodded, sipping her drink. “They’re nice.”

“Wanna dance some more?” Bucky asked, finishing his drink. Hermione tossed back the last of her scotch and hopped from the stool. She grabbed both men by the hand and headed back to the dance floor in answer.

They danced for another hour before Steve and Bucky herded Hermione back to the bar, pushing a glass of water into her hand. “Let’s get out of here,” Steve said, leaning in to drag his nose along Hermione’s neck, from her shoulder to behind her ear. His lips ghosted across her skin, sending a shiver down her spine.

Hermione nodded, and Bucky said, “I’ll grab my jacket from the others and meet you outside.” He headed to a booth holding several people while Steve walked outside with Hermione. It didn’t take long for Bucky to join them and when he did, he draped his arm around her shoulder. “Want some dinner?”

“I ate before coming out tonight,” she smiled, “but I do have a pie on my kitchen counter that I could use some help eating.”

“Lead the way,” Steve said, his arm wrapping around her waist. They walked a few minutes before he asked, “Where do you live?”

“I have a flat on 5th Ave,” Hermione said. Stopping to think about it, she bit her bottom lip and added, “Maybe we should grab a cab. I’m usually wearing sneakers instead of heels when I walk this far.”

Bucky flagged down a taxi and once they climbed in, Hermione said, “5th and 88th.” Twenty minutes later, he was helping her out of the cab in front of a large brownstone while Steve paid the driver.

“Welcome home, Ms. Granger,” the doorman said as they approached. “Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley arrived home about half an hour ago. Should I ring them that you’re back?”

“No thanks, Chuck,” Hermione smiled, leading the boys to the elevator. She swiped a keycard over the sensor and they started rising.

“Do you live with your friends?” Steve asked, glancing over her head at Bucky.

“No, I have a separate flat from them,” she shook her head with a smirk. “It’ll just be you two, me, and a pie.” Before anything else was said, the elevator opened to a large apartment. She deposited her purse on a table by the entry and took off her jacket to hang in the coat closet. She hung up the guys’ coats and said, “Make yourselves at home. I’ll get the pie.”

Before she could get halfway to the kitchen, Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest. “I think the pie can wait,” he said, leaning down to kiss her. His hand cupped her cheek as he licked at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Her lips parted in a soft gasp, allowing his tongue to tangle with hers, as Bucky began kissing the back of her neck.

Pulling back and resting his forehead against hers, Steve breathed, “If you don’t want this, tell us now.”

Breathing hard, Hermione thought for only a moment before deciding, “I want this.” Her hands finding their way into his thick, blond hair, she pulled him back down to kiss her again.

“Bedroom?” Bucky asked, pulling her hips back into his, letting her feel how hard he was.

“Down the hall, third door on the left,” she panted when Steve pulled back again. Bucky bent down and swept her into his arms, laughing at the surprised squeal she let out. He followed Steve as he walked ahead to open the door. The room was lit by moonlight from the floor to ceiling windows, bathing everything in muted silver light.

Setting her back on her feet, Bucky reached down to grab the hem of her dress. He slowly pulled it up over her head, and tossed it behind him, leaving her completely naked. “Beautiful,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. He nipped at her bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Steve stepped up behind her, running his hands over her stomach and up to cup her breasts, massaging them, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers. Leaning back into his broad chest, Hermione realized he had removed his shirt. He licked and nipped at her shoulder, causing her to moan louder into Bucky’s kiss. Reaching forward, she tried to pull Bucky’s shirt from his pants, but he stopped her, spinning her around to face Steve.

She gasped in awe when she saw how muscular Steve was. She had known from dancing with them that they would both be built, but she never expected the perfection she was now seeing. Mesmerized, she ran her hands across his shoulders, down over his chest, and along his abs. She licked her lips when she came to the v that disappeared into his jeans, her hands working to undo his belt. Before she could completely remove his pants, he swept her up and deposited her on the king-sized bed. Pushing up on her elbows, she met his lips for a deep kiss as he crawled up over her.

Bucky’s weight settled on the bed beside them as Steve shifted to settle on her other side, never breaking the kiss, and giving Bucky room to start licking and kissing her neck. His hand cupped one full breast, squeezing lightly, as his sucked and nipped at her pulse point. Arching her back, she moaned into Steve’s mouth when Bucky started rolling her nipple between his fingers. Smiling at her response, Steve began mimicking Bucky’s ministrations on her other breast. She gave a sharp, fast nip to his lower lip when Bucky moved to suck on her breast, scrapping his teeth over the peak. She tangled her fingers in Bucky’s hair as he practically devoured her. Steve slowly kissed his way down her neck to the breast he had been fondling, showing it the same attention that Bucky was giving the other.

“You taste so good,” Bucky moaned against her skin, flicking his tongue rapidly over her tight, peaked nipple before biting down on it.

“Oh, yes,” Hermione hissed in pleasure. “Please don’t stop!” She gave a sharp tug on Bucky’s hair when he sucked hard on her engorged flesh. Her other hand cupped the back of Steve’s neck, scratching her nails through the short hair at his nape.

Steve’s hand ghosted up her inner thigh from her knee, her legs parting for him. Bucky reached down and grabbed her behind the knee, pulling her legs further open to give Steve full access to her lower regions. Her hips bucked slightly when Steve stroked his finger through her dripping folds.

“You’re so wet,” he panted, dropping his head into the crook of her neck. He pushed a finger into her and she arched against him, moaning at the intrusion. Adding a second finger, he started pumping his wrist, groaning at how tightly her muscles contracted around him. “So tight. Can’t wait to feel you squeezing my cock the way you’re squeezing my fingers.”

Pulling his hand away, Steve leaned back to gaze at her for a moment, while Bucky sucked hard at her breast. A sharp nip to the sensitive underside had her crying out, and he sat back, admiring her flushed appearance and rapid breathing. Hermione took this opportunity to sit up and pull Bucky into a demanding kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. She once again began tugging at his shirt, but he stopped her, grabbing her hands in his. “I want to see you,” she panted.

Bucky pursed his lips into a thin line and looked to Steve. She could see the hesitation in both of their eyes. “You don’t need to,” he whispered, a pained edge to his voice.

“I’m not stupid,” Hermione said softly. “I know you’re both ex-military.” They stiffened when she said this, and she continued, “I’ve seen war. I know the scars it can leave; both the emotional and the physical. Your scars can’t be worse than any others I’ve seen.”

Sharing another long look with Steve, Bucky finally released her hands, and sat back on his heels. Slowly, uncertainty in his eyes, he pulled his shirt over his head, and dropped it to the floor. If she was shocked by the sight of his metal arm and the scars marring his chest, she didn’t show it. Her eyes trailed over him, noting all his old injuries. Following the path of his arm, her eyes landed on the hand, braced against his thigh, still wearing a glove. She held out her hand, silently making it plain what she wanted. Arching a brow, he put his hand in hers, and she pulled off the glove, tossing it to the side. Lacing their fingers together, she gave a hard, sudden tug, pulling him forward so they were nose to nose. “You’re beautiful,” she said quietly, before closing the distance to kiss him. His arm wrapped around her back, pulling her flush with his chest, deepening the kiss.

When Hermione broke away, needing to breathe, he trailed kisses along her jaw and whispered, “You’re unbelievable.”

He pushed her back to lay down again, and Steve spread her legs. Kneeling between her knees he said, “I second that.” Smiling down at him, her eyes widened upon seeing that he had removed the last of his clothes. She eyed his cock with a mix of hunger and apprehension; he was a lot bigger than she had expected. “Something wrong?” he asked, catching the look in her eyes.

“You’re…well, um…” Hermione stammered, unsure how to form her thoughts.

“You’re not a virgin, are you?” Bucky asked in concern.

“No,” she shook her head, never taking her eyes from Steve, “but you’re a lot…bigger…than I expected.”

Smiling in amusement, Steve said, “We’ll be gentle. Unless you’d rather stop.”

“Not a chance,” she hurried to assure them. Smirking, Steve lowered his shoulders and swiped his tongue along her dripping wet slit, flicking over her clit. Gasping in shocked pleasure, Hermione bucked into him, her hands clenching the sheet at her side. Settling lower, he gave her another lick that had her moaning his name. On his third pass, he drew her clit into his mouth and sucked, hard. She cried out in pleasure, bucking up into his mouth. Alternating between rapid flicks of his tongue and suckling on her bud, Steve worked her body into a pleasurable frenzy.

A cold finger thrust into her clenching pussy and she just knew it belonged to Bucky. Forcing her eyes open, she saw him standing at the end of the bed, completely naked. His metal arm was snaked under her leg, so he could finger her while Steve continued to suck her clit. When he noticed her watching, he withdrew his finger and brought it to his mouth, sucking her juices from his hand. “You taste so fucking good, doll,” he groaned, licking her fluids from his knuckles. Climbing back on the bed, he kissed her hungrily, letting her taste herself on his lips. Releasing her strangle hold on the sheet, she tentatively grasped his cock and began stroking, causing him to moan and buck his hips into her hand.

Hermione didn’t even try to stop her moan when Steve thrust his tongue into her pussy, bringing his hand up to circle and massage her clit with his thumb. Bucky resumed his torture of her breasts with his hand and mouth, causing her to gasp and arch into him. Moaning against her clit, Steve pulled her more firmly against his mouth, preventing her from moving too much.

“Oh, yes! Don’t stop, please! Don’t stop,” she begged, her pleasure spiraling higher. She felt a tightening, low in her stomach and squeezed her legs around Steve’s head, looking for the last bit of friction that would put her over the edge. Simultaneously, Bucky bit down on her nipple, and Steve thrust a finger into her clenching cunt, scrapping his teeth lightly over her clit. The stinging pain from Bucky’s teeth and the intense pleasure from Steve’s mouth and hand, threw her into an intense orgasm that left her shaking and panting.

Steve and Bucky both pulled back, watching her, wearing self-satisfied smirks, as she tried to catch her breath. “Did you like that?” Steve asked, inwardly chuckling at the dazed look in her eyes.

“Oh Merlin, yes!” Hermione panted. “That was amazing.”

“Good,” Bucky said, leaning in to nip her collarbone. When she shuddered, he whispered into her ear, “I hope you’re ready for more, because we aren’t done with you yet.” 

She felt a nudge against her leg and looked down to see Steve positioning himself at her entrance. He started to push in when he felt a resistance and paused, unsure. “Don’t stop,” Hermione pleaded, feeling him stretch her, but not filling her.

He pulled back a bit before thrusting in fast, making her cry out in shocked pain. He looked down and stilled, seeing a tiny smear of blood. “Oh God, I’m sorry. I thought you said you weren’t a virgin.”

“I wasn’t supposed to be,” Hermione whimpered. “I’ve had sex before.”

“Then I feel really bad for your ex,” Bucky shook his head. “You still had your hymen.” He reached down and started rubbing her clit, trying to bring her pleasure as her body adjusted to Steve’s cock stretching her inner muscles. It only took a few strokes of his finger on her sensitized clit to have her moaning again. She shifted her hips, and Steve took that as his okay to continue.

Pulling out and thrusting back in, Steve set a torturously slow pace that quickly had her begging for more. “Please, harder, please,” she gasped, bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts. “I need more.” Thrusting a bit faster, he refused to go any harder, terrified of hurting her.

Knowing what Steve was afraid of, Bucky tried to distract her by pinching her nipples, and sucking along her neck and collarbone. She reached down and stroked his cock, tracing the thick vein along the underside with her thumb. Moving in closer, Bucky groaned when she twisted down to lick the pre-cum from his tip. “Let me taste you,” she panted, pumping her hand on his length.

This caused both men to groan and Bucky moved closer to her head. She swallowed as much of his length as she could, wrapping her hand tightly around the portion she couldn’t fit in her mouth, and gave a long drawing suck. “Fuck!” Bucky’s head fell back, and his hand shot out to tangle in her hair. She rolled her tongue over the head and squeezed his balls, moaning when he tugged sharply at her hair.

“More,” Hermione panted. “Fuck me harder, Steve, please.” Watching Buck pulling at her hair while she sucked him off, Steve finally relented and started thrusting harder. Throwing her head back with a gasp, Hermione’s moans filled both guys’ ears. Bucky dove down to capture her lips in a bruising kiss and squeezed her breast roughly.

At a silent signal, Steve and Bucky pulled away from her together. “No! Why’d you stop?” Hermione panted in distress.

“My turn,” Bucky smirked, flipping her onto her stomach and pulling her hips up so she was on her knees, her head pillowed on the comforter. Without warning, he thrust his cock into her, causing her to gasp in mixed pleasure and pain. He set a hard, fast pace that left her clutching the bedclothes and crying out in ecstasy. 

Kneeling before her, Steve lightly pulled her hair until she looked up, his cock right in front of her. Pushing his dick passed her lips, he began gently fucking her mouth as Bucky continued pumping into her roughly from behind. She was being overwhelmed by the pleasure racking her body. Moaning around Steve, Hermione worked her tongue along his length even as her inner walls fluttered around Bucky, her orgasm building low in her belly. Leaning down, Bucky wrapped an arm around her to rub her clit. She screamed as her orgasm ripped through her, her inner muscles clamping tight around Bucky’s thrusting cock. Both men continued fucking her, throwing her into a second orgasm almost as soon as the first finished, getting rougher as their own orgasms approached. As she was coming down from her third orgasm and wondering how much more she could take before passing out, they both tensed with their own orgasms; Steve shooting hot spurts down her throat, and Bucky filling her pussy with his hot seed.

Pulling carefully from her well used cunt and mouth, the guys moved her so that they were all laying together in the bed. Hermione lay limp and panting between them as Bucky grabbed the sheet from the bottom of the bed.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked after a minute when Hermione didn’t say anything.

“That was amazing,” she breathed before a yawn overtook her. Steve pulled her to lay against his chest while Bucky removed the pins from her ruined hairstyle. By the time he’d let her hair down, Hermione was asleep. He dropped the hairpins on her nightstand and lay down close beside her. It didn’t take long for the guys to join her in sleep.

^^^

Hermione woke to a heavy weight across her stomach and warm bodies pressed close on either side. Glancing up, she saw Steve, still asleep and turned toward her on his side. Craning her neck carefully, she saw Bucky pressed close against her back, smiling slightly into her hair. It wasn’t hard to figure out that it was Bucky’s arm draped over her waist, with Steve’s hand laying across her hip.

Checking the clock on the wall, she saw that it was just after 3 in the morning. Stretching a bit, she prepared to go back to sleep until Bucky stiffened behind her and started mumbling. The whirl of his arm was the only warning she had before he grabbed her arm, pinned it against her waist, and pulled her flush against his body. His other arm came up to grab her throat as Steve’s eyes flew open and his hand shot up to try and stop her from being choked.

“Shit!” Steve said, Bucky’s hand clamping down around his own.

“It’s okay,” Hermione reassured him. “I can get free if you can pull his other arm away a bit.”

“I don’t know that I can,” Steve admitted, struggling to do just that. “I don’t know if I need to wake him or if it would make things worse.”

Hermione thought for only a moment before locking eyes with Steve and saying, “I’m going to do something, and I need you to promise that you won’t freak out.” Steve nodded, only concerned with her safety and getting her away from Bucky.

Hermione closed her eyes just as Steve managed to pry Bucky’s arm an inch away from her waist. Concentrating hard, she shifted and disappeared with a ‘pop’. The noise and lack of physical contact startled Bucky awake. Looking around in bewilderment, he couldn’t understand why Steve was holding so tight to his arms.

“What’s going on?” Bucky asked sleepily.

“I’d kind of like to know the same thing,” Steve said, turning to stare at Hermione. She was standing at the end of the bed, pulling on a robe and shrugged at the look they both gave her.

“At least you’re calm,” she observed. “I’ll go start some tea. You can join me once you have pants on and we’ll talk.” She left the bedroom to head for the kitchen and Steve jumped to pull his boxers on and follow her.

“Please tell me I didn’t hurt her,” Bucky whispered when his mind finally registered everything.

“You didn’t hurt anyone,” Steve shook his head, “but it was really close. It’s been a long time since you had a nightmare.”

“It didn’t feel normal,” Bucky said, puzzled by the memories of his dream. “It felt surreal. Almost like I was swimming through fog.”

“Come on,” Steve put a hand on his shoulder, “lets go have some tea and talk to her.” Bucky nodded and pulled his boxers on before following Steve down the hall and into the kitchen where Hermione was waiting.

“This will help you feel better,” she pointed to the cups of tea on the dinning table, taking a delicate sip from her own cup. “I’m honestly surprised you haven’t freaked out on me yet.”

The guys sat at the table and Steve took a drink before shrugging, “You’re enhanced, it’s not really something that needs explaining.”

“You’re the one that should be freaking out, seeing as I almost killed you,” Bucky sighed, refusing to meet her eyes.

Hermione smiled and replied, “You can’t hurt me. I’m stronger and more powerful than you think. I’m also not enhanced. Well, not the way that you two are at least. My abilities don’t come from scientific experimentation.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked, finally glancing over at her.

“I’m a witch,” Hermione said, moving to sit between them. “I was born with my power.”

“A witch?” Steve asked. “Like brooms and potions and wands?”

“Exactly like that,” she nodded. She pulled her wand from her robe pocket and set the tea cups to dancing around the table. “Normally I would be in big trouble for telling you this because our people abide by a Statute of Secrecy in order to protect ourselves from prosecution by muggles, umm, non-magical people.”

“Normally?” Bucky asked, still eyeing the dancing teacups warily.

“Harry, our friend Ron, and I saved our world from being taken over by an extremely evil wizard,” she explained. “We’re exempt from the Statute as a way of saying thank you.”

“How did you know we were enhanced?” Bucky asked after a few moments.

Hermione shrugged. “Educated guess. You’re both far stronger than normal people.”

“You aren’t scared of us?” Bucky asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

“I just told you that magic was real and I’m a witch,” Hermione smirked, flicking her wand to return the cups to normal.

“Fair enough,” he shook his head.

“How did you do that disappearing and reappearing thing?” Steve asked, picking his cup up again and examining it.

“Disapperation. I can only travel a few feet unless I’m holding my wand, then I can travel much farther,” she answered. “It’s a bit like teleportation, but very uncomfortable if you aren’t used to it. It can also be dangerous if you don’t do it properly. You could leave a body part behind or severely injure yourself landing somewhere you shouldn’t.”

The guys both nodded in understanding and exchanged a look before Steve took another sip of tea. “You’ve shared a lot. Much more than we have,” he said.

“I always have the option of modifying your memories if I really need to, but something telling me you’re trustworthy,” Hermione smiled.

Bucky sighed and said, “I really don’t want anyone messing with my mind, so I guess we better be a little more up front with you.” Raking a hand through his hair, he leaned back in his chair and continued, “My name is James Buchanan Barnes. Up until last year I was known as the Winter Soldier.”

“I’m Steve Rogers, but most people call me Captain America,” he offered. They both watched her reaction as she digested this new information.

“I knew you were both ex-military,” she smiled into her tea. Waving her wand, she summoned the teapot to the table. Reaching out to pour a refill for herself, Steve noticed marks on her arm and grabbed it, pulling her around to see better. He jerked the sleeve of her robe up to her elbow for a better look and silently read the word carved into her skin.

“Mudblood?” Bucky mumbled.

“A very fowl word for a witch or wizard born to muggle parents,” she explained bitterly. “It means dirty blood. I told you I had seen scars worse than yours.”

“Who did this?” Steve asked in shock, tracing the word with his thumb.

“Her name was Bellatrix LeStrange,” she said. “She was completely mad. She was in love with that evil wizard I mentioned earlier, and she did this while interrogating me when I got captured during the war. She’s dead now but I’ll always have this.”

Angry Bucky grumbled, “Did wizards not get the memo that torture doesn’t work in interrogations?”

“She did this for fun,” Hermione shook her head. “I had already successfully lied under her torture by the time she did this.” A yawn overcame her, and she pulled her hand from Steve’s grasp, starting to collect the cups.

“You shouldn’t have had to go through that,” Bucky sighed, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

“You can’t change the past, you can only live with it,” Hermione shook her head, an arm wrapping around his neck for balance.

She yawned again, and Steve smiled, “It’s almost 4 am, let’s get you back to bed.”

“Only if you two are joining me,” she smirked, her hand playing in Bucky’s hair.

“I think we can handle that,” Steve laughed, bending to scoop her into his arms. She squealed as he carried her back toward the bedroom, Bucky silently laughing behind them.

“Steve, put me down,” Hermione laughed. “I’m perfectly capable of walking. Besides, I have to put my wand away and I need the bathroom.”

“Spoil sport,” He sighed, setting her back on her feet just inside the bedroom. She set her wand on the dresser and ducked into the bathroom while Steve straightened the sheets and comforter.

Exiting the bathroom, she noticed Bucky leaning against the bedroom door. “I’m going to finish the night on the couch. I don’t want to risk hurting you if I have another nightmare,” he explained.

Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bed, forcing him to sit on the end. “I don’t find that acceptable,” she said, sliding the robe from her shoulders and letting it pool around her feet. She straddled his lap and kissed him hard on the lips, his hands grabbing her waist. “I want you both,” she panted, pulling back and grinding her hips into his.

“I thought you were tired,” he said, pulling her closer. His hand snaked up to squeeze her breast and she shifted against him again.

“I have two unbelievably hot guys in my bed,” Hermione said. “Sleep can wait.” She kissed him again, her tongue tangling with his own, and her hands roaming his chest.

Faster than she could comprehend, Bucky flipped them around so that she was laying on the bed, him hovering over her. He dragged his teeth across the pulse point in her neck as he ground his growing erection into her sex, his boxers being the only thing separating them. Pulling her legs up onto the edge of the bed, he dropped to his knees and swiped his tongue through her wet folds. She gasped in shocked pleasure, not expecting his sudden assault. He reached up to squeeze her breast as he began fucking her with his tongue, making her writhe against him.

“That is a sight I could watch all night,” Steve observed, shedding his boxers and stroking his hard cock.

Within minutes, Hermione was quivering on the edge of a powerful orgasm. She cried out wordlessly in frustration when he pulled away before she could fall over the edge. He leaned down to kiss her and growled, “I want to watch you ride Steve.”

Lust shot through her and she nodded. Turning to crawl over to Steve, she shuddered when Bucky slapped her ass. Moving to meet her in the middle of the bed, Steve tangled his finger in her hair and kissed her, tongues battling and teeth nipping. She straddled his hips and moaned when his cock rubbed through her slick folds. Reaching beneath her, Steve lined up himself up with her entrance and thrust, burying himself to hilt in one movement.

“Ahh,” Hermione cried, arching her back as Steve large cock filled her. Pausing to accustom herself to the sensation, she looked down into his rich blue eyes that shone with lust. Shifting her hips experimentally tore pleasured moans from both their throats. Steve settled his hands on her hips, helping to steady her as she rose until only the tip of his penis was still inside. Sinking back down on him slowly, she bit down on her bottom lip in pleasure.

“Fuck.” Steve gasped, barely able to hold himself back from thrusting up into her, wanting to let her set the pace.

She set a slow but hard rhythm that left her inner walls spasming after only a few strokes. He reached his hand up and rubbed circles on her clit, sending her into her orgasm. Moving both hands to cup her ass, he thrust up hard and fast, making her fall against his chest.

“Yes! Oh, fuck yes!” she hissed when he hit her g-spot. Leaning close, she licked and sucked at the pulse point in his neck. “Right there. Feels so good,” she panted in his ear.

“It’s about to get better,” Bucky purred, running a hand down her spine. Steve stopped thrusting and hugged her tight to his chest as Bucky moved in close behind her. Steve’s lips crashed against hers as Bucky’s dick nudged her back entrance. She screamed into his mouth when Bucky pushed forwards, slowly sinking his cock into her virgin ass.

“So tight,” Bucky panted when he had finished entering her.

“Oh, Merlin,” Hermione sobbed. “So full, you’re so big.”

“Are you okay?” Steve gasped, struggling to remain still as she adjusted to the new position.

“I…I’ve never…” she stuttered, unable to get her mind to work as her body balanced on the edge of pleasure and pain.

“Do we need to stop?” Bucky asked, worried that they were too much for her.

She shook her head no, and he shifted his hips slightly, making her suck in a breath. Steve relaxed his arms from around her and pushed her to sit up slightly, causing both his and Bucky’s cocks to sink deeper into her. She threw her head back at the sensation and shifted her hips, not sure if she wanted them to start moving or just stay still.

Bucky pulled back first and as he pushed forward again, Steve pulled back. They alternated their thrusts so that she was continually filled, and she could do nothing but whimper and cry out as they slowly fucked her.

It didn’t take long for them to work her up into a second orgasm. She clutched at Steve’s shoulders, trembling and gasping for more. “Please,” she begged, “more, please.”

“More what, Doll?” Bucky kissed behind her ear, still thrusting slowly in and out of her.

“Feels so good,” she gasped. “I need more.”

“What do you need, Baby doll?” Steve asked, pinching a hard nipple and rolling it between his fingers. “You gotta tell us.”

“Merlin’s beard,” Hermione gasped when he thrust particularly deep into her pussy, catching her g-spot. “Fuck me please. Harder, faster, please. You feel so good.”

They both started moving faster, no longer alternating their thrusts, but moving together. Arching her back, Hermione reached over her shoulder to clutch at Bucky’s hair. Her inner walls clamped down as they made her cum again.

“Too much,” she sobbed as they pounded into her harder, a fourth orgasm tearing through her.

“God you feel good,” Bucky exclaimed, not letting up.

“So close, baby,” Steve moaned. “Come for us again, doll.”

“I can’t,” she gasped, tears rolling from her eyes.

“Yes, you can,” Bucky panted, roughly grasping her breasts as Steve rubbed her clit.

Hermione screamed as her vision whited out when they forced her to cum for the fifth time, her body spasming and clenching around them. A few thrusts after, both guys grunted out their own orgasms, filling her with hot bursts of their cum. She collapsed onto Steve’s chest while they held her hips firm against their own until their cocks began to soften inside her.

Bucky was the first to pull out, dragging a cry from her lips as her over sensitized body gave another shudder from the sensation. He carefully moved her off Steve and onto the bed between them, Steve’s cock slipping free of her well used cunt.

Heading into the bathroom, Steve returned to the bed a minute later with a warm wash cloth. He wiped between her legs to clean her up and she pushed at his hands, not able to tolerate anymore stimulation. “No more, please. I can’t,” she whimpered.

“Shhh,” Bucky held her hands in his, kissing her softly. “We’re just wiping you off, trying to make you comfortable. Sleep, doll.” Steve handed the wash cloth to Bucky when he was done with Hermione and Bucky cleaned himself off before tossing it by the door. The two super soldiers laid on either side of Hermione who was asleep within a matter of seconds.

Hermione woke again with the sun shining in her eyes. The smell of coffee filled her flat and she stretched before moving from the bed. She was sore but smiled when she thought about why. Pulling on her robe, she dragged her fingers through her thick, curly hair, hoping to remove the worst of the tangles. Walking down the hall, she heard voices from the kitchen and her steps quickened, happy the boys hadn’t left yet.

“We got a bonus. They didn’t think we’d get such a pretty one,” Bucky said just as Hermione entered the kitchen where Steve was cooking, and Bucky was leaning against the counter, coffee cup in hand.

Confused, she asked, “What are you two talking about?” They spun to face her, shocked she was able to sneak up on them.

Bucky grinned when he saw the love bites on her neck and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. “Morning, doll,” he murmured against her lips.

“Morning,” she greeted, turning to give Steve a kiss as well. “What were you talking about?”

“Let us take you to dinner tonight and we’ll explain,” Steve said, offering her a cup of coffee.

“Tell me now, and I might let you take me to dinner,” Hermione countered, sipping the hot coffee, suspicious of where this was going.

“We never go out, but our friends kind of bullied us into it last night,” Steve sighed, putting eggs and toast on a plate for her. “They made a bet that we couldn’t get a girl to dance and leave the club with us, without telling her who we are or about the bet.”

“Seems they thought you’re as pretty as we did when we first saw you. They paid us double for winning,” Bucky smiled. “By the way, you’re a great dancer.”

Mouth hanging open, Hermione couldn’t decide if the situation was funny or infuriating. “You danced with me because of a bet?” she clarified before getting mad. “Did you sleep with me for the same reason?”

“No!” they both shouted in shock.

“We hadn’t planned to dance at all until the others made that stupid bet,” Steve said. “We would’ve just sat at the booth all night until they were ready to leave.”

“And we would’ve turned down the bet anyway if we hadn’t both seen you walk through the door,” Bucky stated. “Steve wasn’t just sweet talking you last night when he called you beautiful. We both think you’re gorgeous. We planned to dance with you no matter what as soon as we saw you. The look on Tony’s face when we accepted his bet was priceless.”

“The bet also only stipulated that we had to get you to leave the club with us. We could have parted ways outside the door and still won the bet,” Steve told her. “Coming home with you was completely our decision.”

“What if I had turned you down?” Hermione asked, looking between them.

“We would’ve been disappointed, and owed Tony a bottle of his favorite scotch,” Steve shrugged. “But we mostly would’ve been disappointed.”

“How much did you win?” she asked.

“$1,000 each,” Bucky said, “but Tony doubled it when he saw you. It’s a good thing he’s in a relationship with Pepper or we might’ve been fighting over who got to ask you to dance. Here, you deserve a cut.” He handed her some money and so did Steve.

“Why do I deserve a cut?” she asked in confusion, looking at the bills in her hand.

“Because we say you do,” Steve smiled. “It wasn’t really fair for us to come home with you without telling you about the bet. We should’ve said something before getting the taxi.”

Shaking her head, Hermione looked at them and said, “I don’t know if I want to laugh about all this, wipe your memories so you never remember meeting me, or slap you.”

“Feel free to laugh and slap us,” Bucky offered. “My mind’s been fucked with enough that I’m going to veto the memory wipe thing though.”

“I’ll second that,” Steve nodded, “and we still want to take you to dinner tonight.”

“To make up for the bet or like a date?” she questioned still pissed about the bet.

“A date,” Bucky wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, bending down to rest his chin on her shoulder. “We both wanna date you, if you’ll have us.”

“We’ll do anything you want to make up for the bet,” Steve added, stepping close and wrapping his own arms around her waist. “We really want to know you better. Please give us that chance?”

Closing her eyes, Hermione deliberated for several long minutes. Finally looking up, she turned so that she could look between them, the hope in their faces helping her make her choice. “Okay,” she nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story but the characters don't belong to me.


End file.
